


SPN 14.10 : CODA

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael is a dick, because we all really needed one after tonight, episode 10 spoiler, season 14 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Tonight's episode sucked and hurt and just... yeah.So, I fixed it by giving our boys a mini-happy ending. Enjoy (:----Castiel rushes forward at the sight of Dean in his doorway. The man looks wrecked. His flannel is off his shoulder and his face is soaked in tears. The scent of whiskey seeps through his every pore. When Castiel looks for the mainsource, he finds the bottle in Dean's hand. His fingers are just barely holding on to the tip of the neck, as if he wants to let go but just… can't.“Oh. Dean,” Cas whispers.





	SPN 14.10 : CODA

Dean stumbles to his room for the third night in a row. It was another long day of doing research and taking care of Jack, all while smiling and promising everyone that he was fine. He cooked dinner. They watched the game on TV. Jack told a joke because it was too hard for him to see his three dads so upset over everything going on. It made them all laugh, even Dean - but that's the part that hurt. The moment that laughter stopped, Dean remembered. He heard Michael again. Felt the sharp, resonating pain of him pounding against his mind. 

 

The second everyone turned into bed, Dean pretending to do the same, he dug out the whiskey. The bottle was empty after last night, so he had snuck away earlier to get a new one. Nothing felt as relieving as the moment he heard that seal crack. 

 

Michael yelled at him. Laughed. Taunted. 

 

_ “And it is written, the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell!”  _

 

Dean drank.

 

“ _ You're a hypocrite, Dean. How did you feel when Dad sold his soul for you? 'Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you go and do the same thing...to me. What you did was selfish.”  _

 

Dean drank.

 

_ “Joke all you want, smart-ass. But you can't lie to me. I know the truth. I know how dead you are inside. How worthless you feel. I know how you look into a mirror... and hate what you see.” _

 

He drank.

 

_ “You are nothing. You're as mindless and obedient as an attack dog.” _

 

He drank.

 

_ “You can't escape me, Dean. You're gonna die. And this? This is what you're gonna become!” _

 

A drink. 

 

_ “You're supposed to help people, Dean, why didn't you help me?”  _

 

Another. 

 

_ “Destiny can't be changed Dean. All roads lead to the same destination.” _

 

One more. 

 

_ “I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders, Dean. I truly don't.” _

 

He drank again. The tears began to fall. 

 

_ “But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The... the things that I did to them.” _

 

Doesn't even drink that time. Just buried his head in his hands. 

 

_ “How I feel, this... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. I wish I couldn't feel a damned thing.” _

 

The cries turned to sobs and he knew he needed to stop but he couldn't. So he stood up, stumbling to his room. 

 

One hand holds the whiskey bottle. The other tries to navigate down the hall. 

 

Michael slams again, making him choke on a sob. _ “Trust your instincts, Dean. There's no such thing as miracles.” _

 

The bottle slips but he catches it. He drinks to celebrate his reflexes, then giggles to himself. 

 

_ “But John, he was made of something unique, the stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again. But, daddy's little girl, he broke. He broke in thirty. Ah, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?” _

 

Dean gets to his door, fingers clinging to the wooden frame to keep him from falling. He hears a voice. Castiel’s voice. But it's replaced by Alistair’s as Michael begins a torturous echo. _ “Ah, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?”  _

 

_ “Ah, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?”  _

 

_ “Ah, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?”  _

 

_ “Ah, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?”  _

 

Castiel rushes forward at the sight of Dean in his doorway. The man looks wrecked. His flannel is off his shoulder and his face is soaked in tears. The scent of whiskey seeps through his every pore. When Castiel looks for the mainsource, he finds the bottle in Dean's hand. His fingers are just barely holding on to the tip of the neck, as if he wants to let go but just… can't. 

 

“Oh. Dean,” Cas whispers. 

 

The man's green eyes shoot up to him and the only emotion Castiel can find in them is relief. “Cas?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, it's me.” 

 

Dean allows himself to break. He falls forward into Castiel's arms and begins to shake. The bottle falls from his hand, smashing against the floor. He apologizes. Over and over he apologizes. He's sorry for the mess. The whiskey. Their lives. He's sorry Castiel fell for him. Both from heaven, and in love. He's sorry he was never good enough. Strong enough. 

 

_ “Ah, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?”  _

 

“Please,” Dean moans, clawing at Castiel's back. “Make him stop.”

 

“Who?” 

 

“Michael.” 

 

Castiel puts a hand to Dean's forehead, eyes fluttering shut as he gets a glimpse of what's happening inside. When he looks down at the man he loves, he feels helpless. Weak. Vulnerable. Those green eyes search for an answer in him but he doesn't have one. He doesn't have a way to help. 

 

So, he goes on instinct. He decides to say what he's wanted to say for years. 

 

“Dean?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I love you.” Castiel cups his face, lifting so Dean has no choice but look him in the eye and accept the words. “I'm so in love with you. You make me wild but safe. You make it hard to breathe, but I can't breathe without you. You make me feel human. So. Damn. Human. I love you, Dean.” 

 

Dean tries to look away, whimpering when Castiel refuses to let him. “Cas, you can't.”

 

He scoffs. “Who says?” 

 

“Me.” Dean licks his lips, craving another drink. “You deserve so much better.” 

 

“You don't get a say. I'm the angel in the situation, so if anyone is dictating feelings, it gets to be me.”

 

“What happened to Team Free Will?” 

 

Castiel chuckles. “Free will or not, I know you felt it that first time we saw each other. That night in the barn. Fight. Use your free will. Keep pretending it's not there. I'll be patient. Because I love you, Dean. I love you so very much.” 

 

_ “I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” _

 

That relief he felt before, when the seal on the bottle cracked open? It's nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not against this feeling blooming in his chest. 

 

Realizing that Michael has been silenced, but not knowing why or for how long, he rushes to speak the words he's been holding back for far too long. 

 

“I love you too, Cas. You make me feel whole. You make me feel like I'm not a disappointment or a burden or a mindless soldier. You make me want to be a fucking hero. You make me want to run away from all of this and go live on the coast in some shack together.” Dean smiles. A real, honest smile. “Fuck, Cas. You make me  _ happy.  _ That's saying enough if you look at my track record when it comes to that emotion. I love you, Cas. So. Much. I'm so fucking in love with you.” 

 

Castiel grins so hard his blue eyes crinkle. “Dean Winchester, you stubborn pain in the ass. It's about time.” 

 

Before Dean can finish laughing, Castiel yanks him against his body. The moment their lips meet is life changing. Not in the usual, now I have a boyfriend, sense, but in the sense of the entire world around them. Every molecule seems to sing at a lighter frequency. Every sound is melodic. Every sight a masterpiece. As they breathe each other in, their worlds go quite. Still. Peaceful.

 

After all, all these two ever wanted was some peace. 

 

_ “Dean Winchester is saved.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, I love kudos and comments so please take the moment if you can and let me know how you liked it! Thank you so much readers <3


End file.
